subagamesmatfandomcom-20200214-history
Mission Against Terror Wiki
Welcome to MAT Welcome to Mission Against Terror Subagames Wiki!, Here you will find guides to Guns, Modes, Maps, And more! How to play M.A.T? You can find M.A.T (Mission Against Terror) at This Link M.A.T Also is involved in WOGL!, You can check that page at This Link\ Story: With the New World Order positioning themselves to take over the world with a unified world government system, the world elites are in a position to take over and make everyone their slaves. They have been behind the lethal plagues that have left some cities around the world in ruins, they have been secretly developing unusual and top secret agendas to strip the rest of mankind of any and all of its freedom. They have been setting up FEEMA camps to prepare for global domination. The time has come for freedom fighters around the world to join forces to rid these evil masterminds of their plans for world domination and bring order back into our world. Over the last 10 years, the two sides have been fighting continuously in what looks like the end of human freedom. The New World Order has cleverly placed operatives deep within the ranks of the freedom fighters, making it almost impossible to distinguish the two sides. As a last ditch effort, the freedom fighters have sent out a message for all to be heard: “Join forces with the ones you trust and keep that bond of trust alive! The mission still stands! We must bring freedom back to our world, punish these evil masterminds and strip them of their hold on the world!” The New World Order is real and on the verge of global takeover, assuring the public that those that go against them are terrorists and a danger to society! The Mission Against Terror is real… the question is who are the terrorists? You need help? We too! In this wiki you will be able to find anything you are looking for. By now its just a project but with your help this wiki can be bigger!! You crafted an extremly rare weapon and you can't find it here? Help us Add it to the wiki!! Oh, you picked up a nice weapon in a match but you don't know the name? Try using the search section of this wiki. This wiki is by and for the players, help it to grow!! Now, you may be thinking... "Why should I help?" or "Only noobs use a wiki" or "You can actually search a weapon in the game shop", well #Because you can! As easy as that #Somebody who block in mummy mode is a noob, an enemy spy on your team in ghost mode is a noob, but somebody who doesn't know much about the game is a newbie, its not the same thing, do you remeber when your first played M.A.T. or any other game? You were a newbie too, this wiki may help many newbies! #Some weapons are not in the game shop anymore and people who doesn't know it, so they keep asking how can they get them, this wiki will help you with that, when a player wants to know something like that he will be able to search here first. And last but not least: Here you can show your knowledge about M.A.T! So you already know... we need your help, so we can help! Just remember, if you are going to edit something, try to use proper grammar because nobody likes to read "z0metin' l1K deeze". Category:Browse